1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the generation of focus error signals for use in the auto-focussing of optical data storage and retrieval systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating focus error signals based upon filtering a return read beam using two confocally configured pinholes formed in corresponding polarizers and deriving a focus error signal related to the difference in distance between the resulting point of focus and the pinholes.
2. Background
As a prerequisite to successful optical data storage, the optical head containing the focussing optics must be positioned properly within the storage layer of the optical storage medium. When recording or retrieving optical data it is essential that the optical head be positioned precisely at the desired storage point. Proper positioning of the optical head is typically carried out through auto-focusing techniques implemented by a servo system within the optical head. The signals that drive the auto-focussing process are generated by Focus Error Signal (FES) generator devices that are incorporated into the overall scheme of the optical delivery and detection system.
FES generator devices within optical delivery and detection systems have typically only been required to provide signals in instances where data storage is limited to a single or to a few layers within the optical storage medium. Current technology is generally limited to performing optical data storage on a minimal number of layers within the optical storage medium. In most instances, these layers have, generally, about 60 micron separation between adjacent layers. When such a pronounced distance separates the layers, the current FES generator devices are sufficient because layer separation does not present an issue.
However, as technological advances in data storage are made, the capability presents itself to store data on numerous layers within the storage medium. See for example U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/016,382 filed on Jan. 30, 1998, in the name of inventor Hesselink et. al. (assigned to the assignors of the present invention) entitled "Optical Data Storage by Selective Localized Alteration of a Format Hologram" for a detailed discussion of layer definition by format hologram grating structures. That disclosure is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference as if set forth fully herein.
When data storage is performed on multiple layers the distance separating such layers is minimized. As the separation between the layers shrinks to the about 3 to about 10 micron ranges, the ability to separate out these layers during focus error signal detection becomes more of a concern. The prior art methods are not capable of delineating between layers that are packed so closely together. The present invention serves to provide an FES generator device and a method for FES generation that is capable of differentiating the layers in optical storage medium that have numerous tightly packed layers separated at distances comparable to the Rayleigh range of the illuminating beam. The present invention also provides for an FES generator device that is, comparatively, compact in size, easily adaptable to current detection and storage systems and structurally reliable. Additionally, the FES generator device and the method of FES generation described herein can be used with a data storage device having multiple storage layers residing at discrete media layers spaced at distances that can be comparable to or substantially longer than the Rayleigh range.